


Blue Into Scarlet, Scarlet Into Blue

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: MCU Maximoff Oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Dynamics, Codependency, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not lust. It is not desire, it is not passion or want, it <i>is,</i> simply, because Wanda asked it of him, and he could freely give it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Into Scarlet, Scarlet Into Blue

Wanda’s eyes are large and dark and wet as they look up to Pietro’s. She is curled in his lap, curled small, and Pietro can feel the memory she had been told to take still swirling in her mind. She wants it gone, and does not know how to get it out.

 

* * *

 

Pietro remembered the challenge of the day, while he was sent to run as far away from the castle as he could before his singing bond to his sister pained them too much to continue. He remembered as Wanda was asked to try to “fix” the mind of someone, stealing out a traumatic memory to see what happened. Pietro could run now, run and dodge around trees without even focussing, and he sank into his mind, slipped down the bond to his sister’s mind, and watched her navigate the twisted ball of yarn to the knotted core of it all.

It was deep and pulsing red, with bruise purple and blue bleeding through it. _What are you going to do?_ Pietro asked. _You cannot untangle it._

 _No_ , Wanda sent back. _It is a Gordian Knot._ The memory of the myth was sent in swift scarlet to Pietro. _There is only one way to solve such a tangle_.

Pietro’s silver bobbed a nod. _Cut it._

Wanda’s scarlet, gilded with black as well as gold, scythed through the tangle, and pulled the memory from its heart. The memory was a twisted mass, and there were still twists caught in the ball of thread. But Wanda had been ordered to take only the core memory, the memory of it, and so she did. The mass, twisted purple and red and blue, ugly and angry and a pain deeper than a bruise or a burn was drawn, piece by twisted piece, from the subject’s mind and into Wanda’s.

And Wanda cut the link to her brother.

Out in the woods Pietro stopped dead. _Wanda?_ He called, and received only his own voice echoing back. He felt out his tree, found his blue branches and stretched them as far as he could. _Wanda!_

There was nothing. Nothing at all.

 

* * *

 

 _I’ve got you_ , Pietro sends, constantly, over and over, overriding the dancing dervish at the brim of his mind that keeps Wanda and him from melting fully into one. _I’ve got you, I’ve got you, You’re safe from it I promise, I promise, I promise._ Wanda’s mind pulls up the memory of their own trauma, of when they were ten, and Pietro wraps tighter around his sister. _I’ve got you_ , He promises. _You’re safe, I will let myself be crushed before you, you’re safe, I **promise**_ **.**

Wanda’s face presses into his neck, as he holds them still and close.

 

* * *

 

It is not lust. It is not desire, it is not passion or want, it _is_ , simply, because Wanda asked it of him, and he could freely give it.

What Wanda needed, he would give. Even before their colours contrasted and melded into a rich purple together they knew that they were one-in-two. Their souls conjoined and intermingled, as intertwined as they were now. They were of the same, at their core. Different people, different values.

Same soul.

Pietro kisses his sister. Wanda kisses back. They melt into each other, mind and body alike, as only their trust allows them to. Pietro’s blue and silver is a skein in Wanda’s cathedral. Wanda’s scarlet presses a touch to the mezuzah of dancing thought at the boundary of Pietro’s mind. They mingle into one, blue into scarlet, scarlet into blue, and become a beacon of shining purple as they coil together on the hospital bed.

 _All we are is each other’s_ , Pietro’s mind says. Pieces of him are becoming lost, leaves falling from the tree, into Wanda’s swirling scarlet.

 _All we are is each other’s_ , Wanda’s mind says. Her cathedral is tinged with blue, and silver chases alongside the gold.

 _All we are is each other’s_ , Their minds sing in tandem as their bodies move.

Beneath Pietro’s tree, the deep seed it came from which joins to the blooming core in the nest of branches above, is a singing circuit of silver. _What Wanda needs, what Wanda needs, what Wanda needs_. He will give anything, if it is what she needs.

In the shadows and scarlet of Wanda’s foundations the blocks build on each other. _What keeps Pietro safe. What keeps us whole_.

She guides them. He guards them. That is how they have always been, will always be. In amongst the blue, the silver, the gold and the scarlet, the mingled bright purple as rich and royal as a throne, the dark purple, the burning bruise, is tossed on floodwaters of love and trust and adoration of aspects.

 _What keeps Wanda safe_ , sings the purple chased with silver.

 _What keeps us whole_ , sings the purple laced with scarlet.

The ball of burning bruises is tossed up, torn up, torn apart and thrown out into fading tatters.

Wanda’s mind sings a golden shining pure joy, and their bodies shake to stillness.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of beliefs and headcanons re: the AOU Maximoff twins, which I'll explain here:
> 
> \- I firmly believe Wanda is an outright telepath in AOU, not just able to induce fear but also able link to minds. Given her reaction at the end of AOU, when Pietro is shot, as well as what she says to Ultron, I additionally believe she has a permanent link to her brother's mind.  
> \- I see their minds both as sites/places, as well as colourscapes. Wanda is scarlet, black and gold, and a cathedral in shape that is vast beyond vast, while Pietro's is a blue, silver and grey tree, with winds of thoughts at the edge of it, which they use to divide their minds and prevent them from spilling into one being.  
> \- I personally believe they were raised in a Jewish household until they were ten and their parents were killed, and that they both became agnostic afterwards. Wanda's mind takes a cathedral shape to acknowledge how religion shaped her but to deny the religion which did shape her, while Pietro maintains a mezuzah in his mind even as he refuses faith in the physical world.  
> \- The way I have them mapped, they consider one another part of themselves. Halves of a whole, part of the same organism ("If you stay here you'll die" "I just did"). As such the idea of denying one another something is bizarre to them - you would not deny yourself food when you need it, so why withhold it between them? You would not deny yourself comfort if you needed it, so why withhold it between them?  
> \- I don't think the twins would be incestuous as they are, nor that they would have an incestuous relationship. Personally i think they consider that a line they do not want to cross, that they consider that like their minds slipping into one - against their maintained individuality, despite being shared beings.  
> \- That said, I think something would drive them to an incestuous incident, but whether they would continue in that state would be up to them and I don't think they would, for the aforementioned reasons. In this case Wanda's desire for comfort and her only trusting Pietro to give it to her as she needs it led to this.  
> \- Lastly, I wrote it as I did, not for the "healing sex" trope, but to show how they don't perceive it how others would, how they justify it to themselves, and also because sometimes I cannot write porn for shit, and I didn't _want_ to write this as porn. Their relationship is a beautiful and complex and multi-layered fucked up thing, and I wanted to explore that.
> 
> Comments, critique and responses are much welcomed!


End file.
